Ignorance is Bliss
by So-Eager-4-Eternal-Damnation
Summary: Sequel to Bella Cullen and Edward Swan Bella and Edward now face more challenges, Victoria, werewolves, and now Edward wants to be a vampire! Can they concur all of the obstacles?


**A/n: Welcome back everybody! This is the sequel to **_**Bella Cullen and Edward Swan**_**. I am so-o-o-o excited to start this, and I'm really happy that most of you are reading the sequel! So without further ado I now present my latest story **_**Ignorance is Bliss!**_

Chapter 1: Change!?!?!

BPOV:

Edward had been acting suspiciously for 3 weeks now! 3 torturous weeks, and what's worse is I can't even read his mind! I swear I think I'm going crazy! SO I've decided that today after school, I'm going to…coax it out of him.

Right now I was pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

Of course you're probably wondering how I explained my absence from school for those few months.

It was publicly announced that I was kidnapped, just in case, it was helpful to have everyone know that I was missing. Humans could help look, even if they were only human, they could still help.

Of course as soon as I was 'found' everyone rushed to ask me if I was okay, some boys found that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask me out. I responded to this by standing up at lunch one day and shouting,

"DO YOU PEOPLE NOT SEE THAT I AM WITH EDWARD! GET OVER IT, EDWARD AND I ARE TOGETHER PEOPLE! A COUPLE, GOT IT, GET IT GOOD!"

This earned a blush from Edward, but since then we have been left alone by pesky admirer's.

_Blang, Blang, Blang! _The nasally bell rang out, breaking me from my thoughts.

Finally! The last period of the day had ended and I rushed to wait outside Edward's last period class. I was eager to see him again, and feel his warmth running through me.

Just as I was thinking this he came out from the gym. I took him in my arms immediately, giving him a passionate kiss. I felt his warmth travel through me, warming me to my core.

When I finally broke away, grabbed his hand and led him to my car.

"Someone missed me." He said with a smirk.

"Of course!" I replied smiling widely. I could hear his heart stutter and then pick up again in overdrive.

"Should I drive, it seems you are, a little excited?" I asked him mockingly.

He blushed but obliged. Maybe getting the information I wanted would be easier than I thought.

As soon as we were safely inside his house I dragged him to the couch. I pulled him towards me and kissed him just like earlier. This time though when he needed to breathe I moved down to kiss his neck, up and down, across his collar bone and back would be my pattern until I got him to spill.

"So –kiss- Edward –kiss- you seem like –suck- you wanted to tell me something –kiss-."

His breathing was now shaky and his heart was beating out of his chest. I moved back up to kiss his red lips again.

"Mhmmm." He replied to me.

"Well what would that be?" I asked seductively, I could tell it was working because his hear rate sped up more if possible.

I started kissing his warm lips again and moved my hands under his shirt, feeling his perfect musculature; this must have been his breaking point for he moaned, "Bella".

It was so cute, and it made me want him more.

I broke away and stared in his beautiful eyes.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to talk about changing." He said looking down embarrassed.

"What?" I asked confused, "Changing what?" I asked cautiously, but warily.

"No! It will make you upset." He looked down.

I tilted his head up and forced his eyes to meet mine. I unleashed the full force of my eyes on him. His breathing hitched and then continued a little closer to the hyperventilation side.

"How- how do you, become a vampire?" he asked quietly.

He was right, I was mad. I was a soulless demon! He could never be like me, never, I wouldn't let it happen. He was pure and innocent, everything good in life. He would forever be a creature of the night, like me. I would never change him, never! I could not take his soul, how could he ask that of me. Although I would give my soul to him in a heartbeat –figuratively- but I doubt the feeling is mutual. He would be so, so, still, deathly pale and cold! He wouldn't breathe. I would never again hear the rhythmic lullaby of his beautiful heart. Never see the beautiful red that would spread against his cheeks, making him adorable. Mostly, I'd ever feel that warmth of his again. The way it tingled everywhere it went, gone, forever…of my doing! He would be a-a-a-a-a a monster like me. Also his family, his poor family deserved so much more than that, more than me. But I could be with him forever, and be with him for real, not just mere chaste kisses here and there. But would he want that. Would he really want that- that damnation?

I was aware that my mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. Wait! I still had hope, he hasn't asked me to change him…yet. No, he was probably kust curious about it. He doesn't love me that much, no one could.

I'm sure the emotions in my eyes were running haywire, first rage then sadness, depression, pondering, excitement, relief, hope, and back to depression. I looked into Edward's green orbs and saw nervousness, nervousness of what I would think, with a hint of repent for saying anything.

I decided, I'd better just tell him before someone else in my family did.

"A vampire has a weapon you probably don't know about..." I started hesitant.

Edward looked overjoyed that I was actually telling him, while I felt unease.

"Well, if strength and speed weren't enough, our teeth are also venom coated. If we bite someone the venom burns and renders them incapacitated. If it is not sucked out, and the heart keeps beating then it spreads through the body. The whole time, though, the person is in such pain that they wish for death. It spreads through the body, correcting any flaws or imperfections, and after 3 days that heart stops and the transformation is complete." I finished somberly.

I also told him about newborns, and he listened and nodded. Finally I got to the hard part.

"Why did you want to know?" I asked, hesitant to if I wanted to know the answer.

"Would you ever change me?" he asked. My world seemed to stop. This couldn't be happening, not to me at least. Why would an angel wish for death? He was waiting for an answer so I replied in a strangled voice,

"No! I could not take your soul away." My voice sounded so sad I would cry if I could.

A single tear trickled down my angels face. I had done that! I felt so bad, I wiped it off and hugged him close to me,

"I'm sorry, I can't." I choked out.

"I would give my soul for you." He replied.

"But how could I take it." I responded sadly.

"Would you take my soul from me?" he slowly shook his head, realizing the dilemma.

"But you do have a soul!" Edward responded indignant.

"You are able to love me! Loving requires a soul Bella." He spoke wisely, beyond his years.

"I want to believe, but even so I can't, I can't do it…not yet at least." I replied softly.

"I think Charlie is coming home." I said after a short pause.

"I'll be back tonight." I whispered before leaving, I needed to talk things over with Carlisle now.


End file.
